


invited / 1st pov

by kintou



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Lemon, M/M, NSFW, Recovery, SasuNaru Oneshot, Wholesome, but mainly fluff, narusasu oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 01:16:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19897471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kintou/pseuds/kintou
Summary: When Itachi dies Sasuke catches himself feeling completely lost and lonely. Naruto, who he hasn't seen in years, is not leaving him alone after the funeral. He has to make sure Sasuke will be alright. What neither of them had expected, though, was that these would be their happiest days.A/N: This story has 3rd POV rewrite! Read it here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24928963





	invited / 1st pov

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This story has 3rd POV rewrite! Read it here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24928963

People were gathered around the coffin. People I didn’t know. I never had taken the time to get to know people since we moved. Itachi had known some people from work, had maybe had a few friends, but eventually it came down to the fact he’d spent too much time taking care of me. Even when I got a job, started living on my own, he felt like he couldn’t let go. 

Maybe he had had a lover, who was now weeping in the front row. I wouldn’t recognize them. I wouldn’t be able to comfort them. Maybe there was a group of friends, who were calming each other lovingly. He must have had colleagues, who respected him endlessly. 

And that’s exactly why I didn’t face the room. Why, when I walked up to that stage to talk, I looked at the ground. I didn’t want to meet these people now. We had nothing to do with each other anymore. I felt like I had nothing to do with this entire city anymore. It was cold here. So damn cold. 

‘Thank you all for being here-’ I hated this. Who the hell was I speaking to? Why couldn’t I say goodbye by myself? ‘My brother was a hardworking man. He became just that when I was still very little, and he was just a child, when our parents passed away-’ cold, cold, cold, my voice was so cold. The whole thing had been said and thought a thousand times. I was becoming colder than I had ever been before. ‘I remember our parents, but when I think of coming ho-’ shit. Stop Sasuke. Just stop. ‘When I think of a home, I can’t- uh- I just-’ My eyes started burning. Shit. I’m supposed to be cold. I’m supposed to have seen this thing happening. I should have seen this coming. I should be fucking used to this by now. ‘Whe-’ Don’t even try. My breath got staggered. My throat got thick. One single tear slid away from my eyes. I mumbled: ‘Shit, ex-excuse-’ and then I walked off that stage. Small steps, but god damn fast. Every damn person in that room thinking: ‘Uchiha’s little brother is such a poor soul’, not knowing a single goddamn thing about us. So I kept on walking, with the intention to come back, to make sure everything went smoothly, yes, but I walked outside. On the way out I pushed away my tears and got a bent cigarette out of my pocket. I fumbled, straightened the cigarette just to keep my hands busy, until I found the head entrance. It was a modern, black entrance. It had me wondering why I chose this damn place to hold his goodbye. It was terrible. It was a cold place, I don’t know why I hadn’t seen it before. I leaned against the outside wall. Struggled with the lighter. It’s flame disappeared about eight times before a real flame came out. Everything was imperfect. I had never been a perfect Uchiha, but the shit show I had always been was really starting to show now. 

I looked at my feet, neatly covered by black leather shoes. 

Behind me I heard footsteps, I ignored those. 

‘Sasuke,’ the person who those footsteps belonged to said. I didn’t recognize the voice. I didn’t know how that happened. I should have recognized his footsteps. His aura. His smell. His entire being. But I didn’t. I stared at the ground and breath in my smoke. 

‘I’m fine,’ I mumbled. 

The person took the cigarette out of my hand and threw it towards the street. I followed the cigarette with my eyes, watched it fall, then I turned to the person on my side. 

My heart beat sped up at the sight of him. His skin was tanned, he had gotten tall, broad. He was smiling softly, but seriously. I hated that look of pity, but he wore it well. His hair was quite a bit shorter but blonde- still very blonde. His mouth moved slow while talking, completely different than how it used to move. He said: ‘You’re not fine. Why the hell would you even expect yourself to be?’ 

‘Naruto..’ I couldn’t look at him. ‘What the hell are you doing here?’ 

I started fetching another cigarette out of my pocket. Naruto glared at me, stopped me with one look. I let the cigarette be. Later, I thought. When Naruto was sure that I wasn’t going to put anything to smoke between my lips he answered. ‘I was invited.’ 

‘No one knows you here. How did you know-’ 

‘Itachi-’ His name hurt. It still did, and it would for a while. ‘He made sure one of his friends invited me. I don’t remember what his name was- eh-’ 

‘Why the hell would he do that?’ 

He looked shocked by that question, but soon enough he covered it with a small smile. ‘Maybe because I’ve known you two for a very long time. His job wasn’t exactly the safest, I bet he was always afraid that he would die one day.’ Naruto awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck, looked at me carefully. He was taking in every bit of me.

‘So what he does is make sure you’ll come? Sounds like bullshit.’ 

‘I don’t think that’s what he was trying to do. Well- not only that.’ I looked at him, then looked at my own hands again. His entire presence made me nervous, made me feel safe again. It tore me apart. ‘I think,’ Naruto continued, ‘that he wanted to make sure you had someone.’ 

Now I glanced up, aggressive. ‘I don’t think you know us well enough to just think something like that.’ I picked the cigarette out of my pocket and put it in my mouth. Slowly I started trying to get the damn lighter on again. It didn’t help me in the slightest. Being to obviously frustrated didn’t help my case either. I took the cigarette from between my lips again, aggressively pointed it at him. ‘And besides- I can take care of my fucking self. I don’t need an overgrown babysitter or whoever you might fucking be.’ 

‘I’m not a damn babysitter, Sasuke, you know why the hell I’m here.’ 

‘Then who the hell might you be, because the last time we saw each other, you had no fucking clue who you were to me. So tell me Naruto- you know what, fuck this.’ I clicked the lighter again. This time a flame came out, I lit the cigarette calmly and breath in.

‘I’m just someone who cares, Sasuke. A lot.’ His voice was soft now. His voice was warm, so damn warm. I would have rather have him yell at me. Just fight a little longer. ‘You might not know it, but I know that Itachi did. So if you won’t let me stay for me, do it for him.’ 

I looked at my feet again. Back to staring, ignoring him. Back to pretending I was alright. But of course- Naruto wouldn’t let me. Softly, he took the cigarette out of my mouth and wrapped his arms around my shoulders. He pulled me in slowly, put his hand on the back of my head. ‘You know it’s alright to cry, hm? It’s not a sign of weakness.’ 

‘Shut the fuck up.’ 

‘Nah- that’s not my style.’ He chuckled into my hair, made my insides turn. He was the same. The exact same he had been when we left our old place to get to this new, cold one. His strength, his happiness, it was the same, but now he was calm. ‘It’s okay.. Sasuke.’ 

‘Let go of me.’ 

‘No.. not yet.’ 

I let myself lean on him. Got a little closer. He was so fucking warm. ‘It’s been a long time, Naruto.’ 

‘Yeah.. I know.’ 

‘Sasuke, I wish you the best of luck. Your brother would have been so proud.’ I internally rolled my eyes. The last few people walked out of the room, chatting about the coffee or the location, and probably how  _ good  _ it had been to say goodbye. I sighed, sat down on the nearest chair and let my head fall into my hands. I wanted to sleep, just sleep and think about nothing in particular. I hadn’t slept well in months. Maybe I hadn’t slept well since I moved away from our hometown. It was all so long ago, I hadn’t noticed (or ignored) how destructive it had been for me. 

‘I got you coffee! You take it black right? That didn’t change or-’ 

‘Go home, Naruto.’ 

‘Yeah, uh, no. So, black coffee?’

‘What the hell do you think?’ 

‘Alright. Black it is.’ He put the coffee on the table in front of me. He had gotten himself cappuccino with sugar. I frowned at the sweet cup in his hands, then slowly reached out to take mine. ‘I just talked to the people working here. They said that everything is taken care of if we take the USB-stick and take the last flowers home.’ 

‘Why?’ 

‘Why? Because they don’t want our USB-stick, Sasuke.’ I rolled my eyes. He knew damn well what I meant. ‘I’m actually pretty sure they have their own USB-sticks, just in case.’ Not planning on answering any further than that Naruto stood up and walked towards the stage to get our USB-stick. He put it in his pocket, looked at all the flowers. ‘What about those?’ 

‘I don’t want them.’ 

‘A little green in the house might be nice.’ 

‘They’ll just make a mess and die. I don’t need them.’ He nodded, moved away from them again. ‘And how long do you plan on staying?’ 

‘I was planning on driving you home.’ 

‘I came by car, too bad.’ 

‘Good. I came by train.’ 

The drive towards my house was silent. Naruto, bad at handling silences, had turned up the radio a little bit. We had nothing to say, still the silence wasn’t heavy. Naruto hummed, sometimes. I doubted he actually knew the songs the radio was playing. My body felt weak, my vision kept getting blurry. I hadn’t noticed how late it had gotten, how quick the darkness came. There were no stars, just dark clouds that made them invisible. Naruto drove slowly. I had expected him to be reckless, dangerous, but right now he was nothing but calm and warm. I had known that he had that in him. When I fell in love with him, years and years ago, I had felt that. That his warmth was slowly taking over my iciness. That he balanced me out. That he cared, cared more than anyone had ever done, and still didn’t notice a thing about how I felt. Now I listened to him hum, I felt him being careful. Friends. Like brothers. That’s what he had said. 

Warm and soft. In the background there was soft music playing that I didn’t recognize. I opened my eyes slowly, they hurt. I was laying under a thick comforter. Mine, I realised slowly, it had just never felt this warm. I sat up slowly, looked at my hands through thick eyes. Had I always been this thin? Probably. This was just me. Just my house. Just my body. Through the curtains I saw bright sunlight. The curtains weren’t closed properly. 

Someone moved around in the kitchen, took pans, looked for food in my empty cabinets. I stood up, walked out of my bedroom, only to be greeted by a bright smile. 

‘Good morning, Sasuke.’ 

‘So now you’re breaking into my apartment?’ 

‘Barely, you basically passed out and I brought you in.’ Oh. That’s.. That was weak of me. How could it be that I was depending on Naruto this much already? I had never depended on anyone, ever since I had left. But here I was again. ‘Which was probably very good, by the way! Seems like you needed it. You look better.’ 

I looked down, felt the colour on my face. He’d really have to stop that. ‘I look unhealthy.’ 

‘A little.’ Naruto mumbled. Not really sure what to do with my statement. ‘Doesn’t mean you don’t look good. Maybe you should just- eh- eat?’ 

‘Seems like you are wrecking kitchen anyway, so sure.’ 

‘Wanted to make some ramen. I hope you don’t mind, but I went grocery shopping. There was nothing in your fridge.’ 

‘It has to be bad if you, of all people, think my eating habits are terrible.’ 

Naruto laughed brightly. Shit. Shit, that was getting too friendly. What the hell was he doing, joking around with Naruto like that? What the hell was I joking around for right after Itachi died anyway?

‘What have you been eating?’ he asked. 

‘Out. I’ve been eating out, or ordering.’ I sat down on the couch, looked how Naruto started the fire, got himself some water. Looking at Naruto made me realised how grey my apartment was, how uncomfortable my couch was, how long it had been until someone elke had sat with me on the big couch. 

‘Even though you know that the secret ingredient to make food good is always love?’ 

‘Shut up. Stop being cheesy or go home.’

Naruto grinned again. I didn’t realise, not when I said it, that meant that he could stay. Could stay for a bit longer. 

We ate together, on the couch. Naruto had put on some music, some slow hip-hop I knew nothing about, and let a peaceful gif play on the television. It wasn’t much, not the distraction I could have used, but it was enough to look at when his piercing blue eyes stared at me for too long. When he asked me: ‘How have you been?’ 

‘I’ve been alright. I’ve been.. you know, working.’ 

`Is that it? You’re always working,’ Naruto mumbled. 

‘And you’re always making more friends you don’t need. What the hell is your point?’ 

Naruto fell into silence, looked at the screen too, thought about what he wanted to answer. That was Naruto for you, he couldn’t just ignore it, he had to solve it. ‘I’m here now, though, and it’s not for the sake of new friends. You know it.’ 

‘I guess.’ There it was again. Friends. That word Naruto would kill me with. I wanted to say that I didn’t care for the old friendship. That if Naruto wanted this friendship again, he could get his stuff and leave. 

But the truth was that I had missed the friendship. No, it wasn’t all I wanted and that hurt, but I had missed it. 

That was the danger zone. 

‘I might start working tomorrow.’ So Naruto would have to leave by then. 

‘Take time off.’

‘No.’ 

Naruto put his now empty bowl down. ‘Take some fucking time off. Everyone will understand.’ 

‘I’m not working for them. I have to g-’ 

‘Who are you working for then? For yourself? Stop being a little baby, this is not how you used to be, and I know this is not who you are.’ 

‘You don’t really know me anymore.’

‘I think we both know that’s a lie.’ It was. It wasn’t. I wanted him to hold me. ‘Why are you mad at me? Why didn’t you contact me all this time? Do you fucking know how much I thought about you when you were gone, how bad I wanted to meet you again?’ 

I put my bowl down, looked at the gif playing on the television. ‘I thought it would be better to keep my distance from you.’

‘Why?’ 

‘If it was that easy I would have told you in the first place.’ 

‘But-’ 

‘No.’ 

‘Alright. Then don’t tell me, but stay home.’ He put his hand on my knee. He was warm and stroked me softly. ‘For a few days, just rest. I won’t ask again.’ 

‘What the hell are you going to do with all these tomatoes?’ Naruto asked. 

‘None of your business.’

Naruto rolled his eyes, laughed, put the small tomatoes into our shopping cart. ‘Well, I did say we’d fill your fridge the way you wanted to.’

‘Tomatoes don’t go into the fridge, you barbarian.’ 

‘I knew that.’ 

‘No you did no-’ 

‘Holyshit-’ Naruto interrupted me. I followed his gaze. Next the the vegetable aisle there were plants. Basil, mint, and a damn tomato plant. ‘Sasuke this is the best thing ever.’ 

‘No.’ 

‘But it’s a tomato plant.’ 

‘No. No plants.’ 

‘You’ve got me to take care of it. You don’t get a say.’ Naruto picked up two tomato plants and a basil plant. ‘And don’t act like I don’t know that you’re going to eat these tomatoes with basil and mozzarella, I might only eat ramen but I know you.’ I rolled my eyes, couldn’t help but smirk at the idiot. ‘Ha, you didn’t even deny it. Let’s get some mozzarella and ramen then.’

‘We need more than mozzarella and ramen.’

‘That’s the spirit! You want to push the shopping cart now?’ 

‘No.’ 

‘I’ll sit in the child seat and then-’ 

‘No.’ Naruto climbed into the shopping cart, a big grin on his face. ‘I hate you.’ 

‘You love me.’ 

‘I’m going to leave you in that cart for the rest of your life.’ 

‘Shop closes in like three hours.’ The idiot was sitting down in the cart, holding the tomatoes we had just gathered so that they wouldn’t get crushed. ‘Push me, Sasuke.’ 

I turned around and started walking away, a hidden smirk on my face. ‘Don’t leave me, Sasuke.’ I kept walking, towards the cheese. Naruto was laughing loudly. ‘Don’t leave your tomatoes, Sasuke!’ 

Now I turned. 

Naruto opened his mouth shocked but jokingly. ‘So you’d leave me, but not the tomatoes?’ 

‘Tomatoes don’t talk as much, which is a preference of mine,’ I mumbled while walking back towards the cart. Naruto laughed and jumped out of it again. ‘So, ramen?’ 

He grinned, said: Hell yeah, talk dirty to me.’ 

Slowly the house was getting brighter. Naruto said he had nothing to do at home, had stayed. He opened the curtains in the morning, he kept on buying new plants, he always put on music wherever he went. He slept on the couch and often said my couch was more comfortable than his bed. He was driving me crazy by being here. He was everything I needed, but also everything I had tried to get away from. 

We ate together on the couch. Naruto laughed at a show and I couldn’t help but stare at him. He was so damn bright, with all his smiles and laughs. He enjoyed the food I had made too. With the first bite he’d close his eyes and moan. ‘This is amazing,’ he said. 

Then he went back to watching the show, he came to sit a little closer to me. He put his legs against mine, acted like it was nothing much, even though he was making my heart race. 

Another laugh. Something funny. I had missed it. 

I tried to focus on the show. Pretended to know enough to follow what was happening. Slowly I became less and less focussed on the show. His leg was heavy on mine. My eyes felt heavy. I heard Naruto chuckle, his breath radiated through my body. My world slowly became dark.

Right in front of me, Itachi from his younger years. From my first memories. He had his eyes closed and talked to me. I couldn’t hear him, so I asked, yelled, what he was saying. My voice was as silent as his. Around me was the sound of crows, thousands of crows. A few were sitting on Itachi’s shoulder. They quickly pecked Itachi’s body, ate his flesh piece by piece. I tried to yell his name. I thought his name. Itachi. Itachi- stop- but there was just the sound of crows. Loud.- ‘Sasuke!’ The crows went silent. Stopped pecking. I tried to yell back. A voice, a human voice was calling for me. The crows turned to me, spread their wings, flew right at me- ‘Sasuke-’ 

‘Ah- Fuck-’ I shot up. My body was warm, I was sweating. On my face there was a hand. ‘Fuck.. fuck.’ 

‘Sasuke,’ the voice was softer now, ‘are you okay?’ 

There were sheets laying on top of me. I was still laying on my big couch. I slowly looked up at Naruto. He looked so worried. He had gotten me out of that place. 

‘Sasuke?’ I brought my hand up to his, holding my own face. He was warm, his hand felt strong. My own body was shivering. ‘You don’t look so good. Let me just-’ he tried to pull his hand back. I held it. 

‘Stay.’ 

‘What?’ 

‘Don’t fucking leave. Not you too.’ This only made him look more worried, but slowly he nodded. ‘Itachi he- he-’ I didn’t know how to explain it. I shook my head and stopped trying. Naruto stroked my cheek, to my hairline. The room was silent. 

Then, very slowly, Naruto laid down behind me on that couch. He didn’t ask if it was okay again. Still he was careful. He probably had all the times I had left in mind, all the times I had told him to get the fuck out of my sight. To get out of my life. 

‘Naruto.. Stay.’

‘I will.’ 

‘Don’t let them get to me.’ 

He had no idea what I was talking about. That was fear talking, sleep talking. Still he put an arm around me, pulled me to his chest, and put his nose against the back of my head. Then he whispered. ‘You know that I won’t.’ And that was enough. It was more than enough. I was tired of fighting him, tired of fighting my own feelings, and too tired not to sleep. 

When we woke up Naruto was still holding onto me. His legs were entangled with mine. I could feel the soft fabric of his sweatpants against my ankle. I was laying underneath the sheets, I could feel that Naruto wasn’t. Carefully, I tried to push the sheets so that Naruto was being covered by them as well. I didn’t want to wake him, didn’t want to deal with that yet. 

Still, the warmth that Naruto gave me made getting up feel like the worst option. I stared at my window. There was rain ticking against it roughly. The sky was dark. It was hard to see what time it was. The drips made me calm. I watched them while focussing on Naruto’s heavy breath that hit my neck. I searching for Naruto’s hand and dared to put my hand on top of it, just for now, now that I could play it off as being sleepy. 

He let out some soft noises, yawned. His warm breath hit my ear when he did. It send shivers through my entire body. I felt him slowly waking up. I waited for him to back off, to wonder how the hell he had gotten here. I expected him to start joking about something. 

He just snuggled a little closer. 

I stayed quiet. 

‘How are you feeling?’ He mumbled. His strong arms still holding on to me. 

‘Better.’ 

‘That’s good.’ He hummed approvingly. His voice was husky, low. It did things to me.

‘Maybe we should switch sleeping places.’ 

He chuckled. ‘I don’t think it was the couch that did the trick.’ 

‘I don’t know what else could have.’ 

I thought he would push me away for that. Instead, he laughed and pulled me in tightly. ‘You’re so mean to me.’ 

‘That’s my entire thing.’ 

He laughed. ‘I don’t know. I think you can be pretty sweet.’ 

‘Hm.’ 

‘I think you actually kind of like me.’ 

‘Keep on dreaming.’ Slowly I put my feet on the ground and pulled away from Naruto. 

He let me go, stared at how I walked away. ‘ I hate to see you go but i love to watch you leave,’ he joked. 

I slowly walked towards the kitchen. The floor was cold on my bare feet. The whole room felt cold compared to how it felt when we were wrapped up together. ‘Shut up, idiot.’ I took out my coffee, put it in a filter and boiled some water. Naruto watched my every step sleepily. When the water was boiling I slowly poured it on top of the filter, the coffee slowly filling the pot. I watched every bit of water siple into the pot. Afraid of looking at him.

Naruto got up as well now. He took a small blanket with him. I tried to focus on what I was doing, He could do whatever he wants, is what I thought. 

But then Naruto put his arms around me the blanket now covering me too, leaned his chest against my back, put his forehead against my neck. 

‘What the hell are you doing?’ My heart beat so damn loud in my chest. 

‘Embracing you.’ 

‘Why?’ 

‘You had chicken skin, so I thought I’d warm you.’ 

‘This is weird.’ 

‘Why? We just slept together.’ 

‘And.. it’s even more weird when you say it like that.’ 

‘Alright. I admit that that sounds weird.’ Still, he kept on holding on to me. I stood still, waited for him to say something, maybe let go. ‘So are you making coffee or what?’ 

‘I was before you felt the need to hug me.’ 

Naruto chuckled, pulled me in a little closer. ‘Before you telephated me that you really wanted a hug, you mean-’ 

‘Oh my God, go away.’ I pushed him off me.

He just laughed about it, let go and wandered through the kitchen for a while. ‘Can I at least help you with breakfast? If you won’t let me hug you.’ 

That afternoon Naruto and I went to Itachi’s place to get all of the stuff I wanted to keep. There wasn’t much I wanted or needed, but Naruto convinced me that I had to check before they emptied his house.    
  


We searched through the house. Naruto and I went parted ways after I insisted that, yes, I didn’t mind him touching important stuff. He had grown up too. I trusted him. I walked through the kitchen, threw away what certainly needed to be thrown away. Itachi’s apartment was empty, big, with a lot of black and red. But somewhere it was cosy. There were plants standing in every corner of the room, the curtains were wide open, he had a big record player with rare jazz and classics. Things that were completely his. 

‘Sasuke?’ Naruto called from upstairs. I didn’t bother answering, because he was already running down the stairs. ‘I found something.. you know, that might be special.’ 

‘What is it?’ 

He walked up to me and held something out. It seemed to fall out of his hand, at first, then I saw that it was something like a string. A necklace. I tried to focus. It was a silver piece with the Uchiha symbol attached to it. 

It was my mums necklace. It had been, once. 

‘Is it important?’ 

‘Hm.’ I grasped my own Uchiha necklace, pulled it out of my shirt, so that Naruto could see it. ‘You two have matching ones?’ 

‘No- Itachi was wearing his when- you know- I made sure of it. This one is my mum’s.’ 

Naruto looked at the necklace in his hand, as if it had suddenly gotten heavier. ‘Shit,’ he simply said. Shit was the perfect word for this feeling. 

Naruto took my hand, softly opened it, and put the necklace inside of it. When he had done so, he didn’t let go. He kept holding onto my hands. He stared at me intensely. ‘Sasuke, are you okay?’ 

I looked down at our hands.    
Was I, really?

I lost everyone I had ever loved. 

I lost the place I had once loved. 

‘Sasuke?’ Naruto whispered. ‘It’s going to be fine.. I’ll always be there for you.’ Fuck. The idiot really knew how to push my damn buttons. ‘Wait- let me just-’ Naruto took the necklace out of my hands again. He clumsily opened the lock, put his hands around my neck, and put the necklace around my neck. He stared at me. He stared at my neck, my chin, my mouth, my eyes, back at my neck. ‘Beautiful,’ he mumbled. 

I looked into his eyes. They were bright and big. The idiot really meant it. 

‘So..’ he kept his fingers against my neck, softly. The touch drove me insane. ‘You know you can always be honest with me, right? If you want to ta-’ That was it. I placed my own hands on his neck and pulled him in, recklessly, and then I pushed my lips to his. I did so roughly. Naruto moved with me, though. He slowly opened his mouth and placed his hand so that he was really holding me. I deepened the kiss, slipping my tongue through his lips. 

Then, quite suddenly, Naruto pulled back. Just a little, so that our lips weren’t touching anymore. He breath heavily, swallowed once. ‘Sasuke.. Calm down.’ 

‘Fuck- I’m- shit- I’m sorry.’ I pulled back some more, tried to push him away. ‘I’m going to go-’ 

‘No.’ Naruto held on to me, even pulled me back a little. ‘Don’t let go of me, please.’ He sounded so insecure, but strong at the same time. Vulnerable. 

‘Hm.’ 

‘Are you alright?’ He looked so fucking worried. There was a deep frown between his eyebrows. 

‘I’m so sorry.’ 

‘Don’t be.’ 

‘But I- you-’ I fell into silence. 

‘Fuck, Sasuke, I don’t mind that you kissed me. That shit felt amazing, but I need to know if you are alright.’ 

Be honest with him. That’s the only way. That’s the only damn thing that could make me worthy, even if it was just a little. ‘I- I don’t really know, Naruto. I don’t fucking know what I’m feeling anymore.’ 

He bit his lip. ‘About.. me? Or-‘ 

‘No.’ 

He looked up, wide eyed.

Shit. 

‘Eh- what do you mea-‘

‘I’m not confused, about you. Afraid, yeah that too, but I’ve never been confused about you.’ 

‘But you just kissed me.’ 

‘I know.’ 

‘Oh.. right.’ 

‘Yeah.. I was there, no need to remind me.’ 

He grinned at that. So fucking brightly. His eyes just lit up, and with it my heart did too. ‘Damn where did that sass come from?’ He laughed. He laughed so damn beautifully. He made me feel calm, happier than I had felt in quite some time. Softly, while still chuckling, he pulled me in a little closer. ‘I can’t believe you.’ He mumbled, before pushing his lips against mine again. This time it was a soft kiss. He caressed my lips, held my cheek. A soft smile was still playing at his lips. 

‘I think that we checked everywhere so- what are you doing?’ Bad idea when I told Naruto he could take the stuff he really wanted. Worst idea I had ever had. 

‘If we don’t take them they’ll die.’ 

‘I’ll let them die as well.’ 

Naruto put the plants in the back of the car, some kind of blanket in between the pots. ‘I’ll take care of them. It’ll be fine.’ 

‘We just bought plants.’ 

‘Those two tomato plants? Come on, that's nothing. We can get some more. It’s important to have plants. They give off good vibes.’ 

‘I don’t know if it works like that.’ 

‘Actually it does. Now get your ass in the car.’ 

‘Let me drive.’ 

‘And possibly harm my new children, hell no.’ 

I chuckled, got into the passenger seat next to him. He put on some classic rock, rocked his head to the music. I watched him. A crazy calmth washed over me. My mind was almost empty. Slowly, I looked at nature passed by, listened to Naruto’s terrible singing. In the back of our car there were plants, a lot of them, and around my neck was my mothers necklace. Those were both new things. They meant that there’d be change, that there had been change. 

I’d deal with that change later. 

Or maybe I was already doing so, and my head was not what I was supposed to do it with. Maybe it was enough to just go on for now. 

  
  


That night we slept on the couch again. Naruto played games while I read my book, my head on his lap, him fondling my hair. It was quiet, and soft. The only thing filling the room was the smell of our warm drinks and the happy sound of Naruto’s Pokemon game. 

‘Sasuke.. Do you feel up for, eh, talking?’ 

I put my book down a little. ‘I guess.’ 

‘Alright. I- shit- I don’t want to talk about this, actually.’ I just looked at him and waited for him to say what he wanted to. ‘There will be a time when I’ll have to go back to my home. My work is fine, they’re super easy, but-’ he closed his eyes, bit his lip, ‘I miss the place, kind of.’ 

‘Oh.. ‘ My heart sunk a bit. 

‘And I’m not talking about tomorrow. I can stay, for at least a week.’ 

‘You should go home.’ I sat up slowly. ‘Yeah. Go home whenever.’ 

‘I don’t want to.’ 

‘You just said you do.’ 

He took my hands, kept them in place, made sure that I was looking at him. ‘I do want to go home, Sasuke, but don’t you want to go home too?’ 

That silenced me. I could only stare at him. Way too late, I mumbled: ‘I am, this is my home.’ 

‘Think about it, alright? Think about what you want. Whatever you do, I’ll be there with you.’ 

‘One will be harder. It will be hard to travel.’ 

Naruto wrapped his fingers around mine. I looked at them linked together. My hands were so white compared to his. ‘I don’t care. I’d do a fuckton more if it meant staying by your side.’

‘Oh.’ 

‘What?’ 

‘I hadn’t expected that.’ 

Naruto didn’t answer that. He slowly leaned in and kissed my lips. I let myself fall down on the couch. He didn’t seem to mind, leaned on top of me and kissed me again. ‘How could you not have?’ 

‘You always said our friendship was unbreakable.’ 

‘It is.’

WIth that he kissed me again. Carefully he slid his hand under my shirt, pushed it up, stroked my hip. I pulled him in for a kiss by his hair, stared into his eyes trying to figure out what was going on in his head. 

‘Saying that our friendship is unbreakable does not mean I don’t like you.. it means you’re my best friend, first and foremost.. Which, anyway, is kind of important if we’re going to do this thing.’ 

If we’re going to do this thing. 

He’d want that? I tried to let it sink in what he had said meant. He’d want to do this.. dating thing? Perhaps. And the most important part of it was staying best friends, like we had been before I moved away. Like we had been inside my own head every second after. Naruto looked down

He bit his lips and whispered: ‘Would you like that?’ 

I stared at him. He was blushing, looking down at my belly that he had touched to softly. 

I had never thought the question would be if I wanted this thing. 

He was straight, he was the one who wanted to stay friends. 

But he was also the one on top of me, pouring his heart into asking if I wanted him.

Shit. 

I nodded, slowly but without doubt. 

And he grinned so damn brightly about it, pushed his lips on mine roughly. I could feel his smile playing on my lips. I pulled away and kissed his neck, let his blonde hair tickle me, bit his earlobe. ‘Ah, fuck.’ he mumbled when I did. 

Now it was my turn to smile. 

‘Cocky bastard,’ Naruto whispered. 

‘Shut up and kiss me.’ I didn’t have to ask him twice. He took my wrist in his hands, held me down, and kissed me deeply. I pushed my leg upward, against his crotch. He moaned a little when I did. In between his legs was an already throbbing hard-on. It made me realise that he wasn’t just doing this for me. He was really, actually, attracted to me. 

I should have believed him before feeling it, but somehow I couldn’t. 

But here he was, obviously so damn full of lust, and that’s why it hit me. He wanted me. 

He pushed his hips towards my leg, stroking his own crotch against my leg. He closed his eyes, bit his lip, whispered a soft ‘fuck’. 

I chuckled. ‘Want to take that off?’ 

He stared at me, wide eyes at first, before he started unbuttoning his pants. I did the same to mine. Pushed it down quickly but roughly. ‘You sure we’re not going too fast?’, Naruto asked. 

‘Fuck no.’ 

Naruto leaned in to kiss me again. I pushed him away from me, down on the couch. Then, slowly, I kissed from his belly to his crotch. He cursed, stared at me with his bright blue eyes. A look that usually would have left me blushing and looking away, but I wasn’t backing off this time. I kissed his underwear, teased his dick with the fabrick still between us. The underwear was slowly becoming wet. I pushed my finger on top of the spot, rubbed his precum into the fabric. ‘It’s getting a little dirty down there, maybe I should-’ I slowly pushed his underwear down a bit. Naruto whimpered. Fucking whimpered. His penis was throbbing, bigger than I had expected it to be. ‘Maybe I should clean it a bit,’ I whispered before slowly taking the tip of his dick into my mouth. His hand immediately shot to my hair, gripping it tightly. He moaned, moaned louder as I slipped my tongue up and down, sucked a little harder.   
‘Ah- Fuck,’ Naruto moaned. Which was a damn understatement. 

I bobbed my head up and down, licked him softly. ‘Sasu- ah- fuck-’ Kissed his tights, slipped my heads over his tip roughly. ‘Baby- turn around for me- please?’ I pulled back a little, stared at him with painful lips, his precum on my face. He stared at me like I was everything to him, like he couldn’t get enough. ‘Would you do that?’ he asked again. 

Without answering I turned around on my hands and knees, pushing my ass up. ‘Fuck.. you look-’ he didn’t finish that sentence. He grabbed my ass, roughly. I moaned. My cock already throbbing painfully. ‘You like that?’ he whispered. 

‘Just fucking hurry up.’ 

He chuckled breathely. ‘Do you have some.. You know?’ 

‘It’s in the drawer of the table.’ 

‘You have it sitting right there?’ He took it out of the drawer, laughed a little. 

‘Shut up. I’m just prepared.’

He opened the bottle, making my whimpering inside already, then he poured the cold liquid all over my ass. I moaned softly. ‘I think someone was hoping for something to happen, maybe a little.’ 

‘Hm, shut the fuck up and fuck me.’

No need to ask him twice. He pushed a finger inside of me as soon as I had asked him to. He fingered my roughly, I moaned out. His other hand was holding my hip tightly, his fingers digging into my skin. ‘You like it like that, hm?’ 

‘Fuck- Ah-’ he pushed in another finger, and another. He played with my ass, pulled on it, rotated. 

‘You look beautiful.’ A shiver traveled down my spine. I wanted him to hurry the fuck up. I wanted to feel him, now that our minds were finally connected. 

‘Hurry up.’ 

He pulled out. ‘Turn around.’ 

‘But-’ 

‘Turn the fuck around, Sasuke.’ He held me up a little when I did. I laid down on my back, facing Naruto completely, feeling more naked than I ever had. Naruto put my legs on his shoulders, pushed my up a little bit. He bit his lip. ‘I want to see you,’ he whispered. With that he pushed his tip inside of me. My eyes shot wide. I screamed. ‘I want to see you when you feel me. I want to see you when you cum.’ 

‘Ah-Naruto- wait one-’ 

He pushed himself completely inside on me. I screamed out, moaned at the same time. He was so fucking big. I felt like I was exploding. He didn’t stop, though. He pushed inside of me again. Pushed up and down, staring at me like he was seeing stars. I couldn’t help but moan, grab the nearest pillow and bit into it.

Naruto pulled the pillow away from me, threw it on the floor. I moaned and cried out. Cursed him. He pushed his hand on my mouth, his middle finger in my mouth deeply. 

‘Better like that?’ 

I licked his finger. It felt so fucking good to have him inside of me everywhere. To see how he wanted to me the only thing, the only one, I’d have attention for. He leaned on my face a little, I felt his heavy body pushing me down. Firework erupted in my belly.

‘I- ah- fuck- Naruto- I want you- fuck’ He pushed inside of me rougher with every word I said. He wanted to hear more, he wanted every word to be true. ‘Fuck me- ah- I only want you.’ 

He moaned, kissed the top of my head softly while treating the rest of my body so fucking roughly. It was the best contrast in the world. I have never felt so safe while being hurt too. 

‘I’d do anything for you- please fuck me- ah-’ He did. He took his hand down from my mouth, put his around my throat and pulled my in by it, pushing his dick inside of me as far as he could. He looked like he wanted to cry out. 

‘You’re amazing.’ Naruto whispered. ‘I’m going to-’ 

‘Fuck! Ah!- Naruto-’ I pulled my dick clumsily. Naruto stared at how I did so. He moaned while seeing how my cum came out, spilling on my stomach. He watched my face as I came, moaning loudly because of it, almost crying. 

‘Can I- Ah’ He closed his eyes tightly, moaned so fucking loudly. Pushed inside me faster, thickened, and then slowed it down, pushing inside of me again and again. Even when he already came inside of me, he kept moving. It was almost impossible to keep going on. He was sweaty, looked unfocused, but couldn’t get enough. 

‘That-’ he slowly pulled out, ‘that was fucking amazing.’ 

Once again, an amazing understatement. 

Naruto fell asleep right after cleaning himself up. He snored, with his mouth completely open. He looked satisfied, relaxed. I stared at him when I came back from the bathroom. I felt shivers slip through my entire body, lay down in the belly. 

He was really laying on my couch, half naked. 

No matter how heavy it was, I felt strong. I walked up to the couch and sat down next to him. Slowly, I put one hand on his bright hair. He moaned softly and leaned into the touch. 

He had always been there. I realised. 

I could have gone back. I could have done so a long time ago and he would have been there. 

Even if I hadn’t wanted him to be there, he would have pushed through that. Like he had done this time. 

‘Thank you..’ I whispered. Even though I knew he couldn’t hear it. Maybe just because I knew he couldn’t hear it. He just snored. He looked so damn peaceful. 

A bit hesitant, I reached out to my own neck, where he had touched me minutes ago. I could still feel his grip. But now I reached for my necklace, not the one that had been my mother’s, but the one that had always been mine. I took it off. I didn’t need two Uchiha necklaces. One would always be enough. 

I held the symbol in front of my face. The red and white was so familiar, yet so cold. Itachi had been the only other person wearing this necklace. My mother was supposed to wear it when she died, but apparently she hadn’t.

It was just me now. 

Once, this sign had united a family. 

Carefully, I bowed down towards Naruto. I opened the necklace and hung it around his neck. I made sure to close the lock perfectly. The necklace looked weird on him. I had never seen the Uchiha symbol together with blonde locks, with slightly tan skin. 

Maybe it was time for a change. I’d have to get used to it. 

After looking at his sleeping face for a while, and deciding that it was becoming kind of creepy. I laid down next to him. He moaned when I did, pulled me in a little closer and pushed his feet against mine. He was warm. 

I was warm too. 

‘Naruto, wake up.’ 

Naruto slowly opened his eyes. Stared at me as if he was surprised to see me. Or maybe he was surprised to see me fully clothed, in a suit. 

He reached out and grabbed my hand. His eyes traveled from my neck tie to my black shoes. ‘Where are you going?’ he asked. 

‘I’m going to work.’ 

Quickly, he turned himself over and got up. ‘Let me make you breakfast first.. You- you need breakfast.’ 

He was trying to make me stay. Not just now. He was afraid I’d leave forever. 

I didn’t know how to stop that train of thoughts, as much as I wanted to.

‘I already had breakfast.’ 

‘Oh-’ He bit his lip, stopped in the middle of his tracks. ‘Would you sit down with me, for coffee then?’ 

‘Naruto, I have an appointment with my boss, I can’t.’ 

‘Okay.. Alright, good luck.’ 

I nodded before walking towards the door. Naruto followed me, he looked very tired and a little sad. When I came to the door he stopped me from opening it. He pushed me against it and held my hand in his. 

‘Do you regret what happened yesterday?’ 

The sex. Why the hell did he think that had anything to do with it? ‘What? No, of course not.’

‘But-’ 

‘Naruto.. I’ve shown you that I want you, right?’

‘Of course-’ 

‘You don’t have to worry,’ I reached out to him. Slowly, I took the necklace thatI had hung around his neck in between my fingers and stared at it. Naruto followed my gaze. I felt his heartbeat speed up. He hadn’t realised the necklace was there. ‘We’re on each others side, right?’ 

Naruto stared at me, for the longest time, and then he pushed me against the door with a rough kiss. He still had morning breath, messy hair, and I wanted him exactly like that. ‘You gave this to me?’ he mumbled against my lips. 

‘No santa did- of course I did you idiot.’ 

He chuckled. ‘You’re crazy.’ he said, while shaking his head. Then, softly, he kissed me again. ‘I love you, Sasuke.’ 

‘I- eh- shit..’ 

‘You don’t have to say it now. You’ve shown me already.’ 

‘Kiss me.’ He did as he was told. He kissed me deeply against that damn door. He caressed my cheek, slipped soft pecks into our kiss. When we pulled back I was almost out of breath. I inhaled deeply, once and then said: ‘Work.’ 

Naruto let go of me, still a little afraid because I was leaving, but repeated the word anyway. ‘Yeah.. work.’ 

The road was calm. My car barely made any noise. It made me miss him. I was only on the road for five minutes and I missed him. I turned on the radio with the classic rock he had listened to, and tried to keep my eyes away from the crumbs of sand his plants had left in my car. 

I stepped through the hallways. Everyone stopped, nodded, said a clear: ‘Good morning mister Uchiha.’ I nodded back, nothing more than that. I glanced at my office and realised I had never taken the time to put a picture or plant up. I had never tried to make it mine.

That was fine. 

I was done with it.

I knocked the door of my boss’ office, and stepped in. He looked up from his paperwork, took his reading glasses off. ‘Sasuke.. I was wondering when you’d come back. You’re usually quite bad at taking days off. Of course, you still had all your vacation days so it was no problem.’ 

‘My excuse for my absence.’ 

‘No problem, it’s only logical. It must have been quite a shock.’ 

‘Yes, it has been. A friend of mine came to make sure I wouldn’t overwork myself.’

‘A very smart move.’ He looked at me, nodded, and then asked: ‘What did you want to talk about?’ 

‘I- I wanted to talk about my possibilities if I’d want to transfer. I’m not sure if I want that yet, but would be good to know.’ 

‘Sasuke.. Do you have any family left here, a partner maybe?’ 

I was taken back by his question. He was usually purely professional. ‘No. No I don’t.’ 

‘Alright.’ He put his reading glasses back on and opened his computer. ‘I’ll send you a list of all our locations and possibilities. I don’t want you to leave, Uchiha, but somehow I get the feeling that this time you do know what’s best for you.’ 

That day was our last day together. Naruto mentioned that he needed to go to his next meeting, and I was feeling guilty enough about him staying for as long as he had. Because I didn’t want to give him false hope, I told him nothing about the meeting I had at work, or about what my boss had said. 

We went to eat noodles at a place my colleague had once recommended me. I took him there, and he couldn’t stop smiling. It was a classic ramen shop. Simple with only a few seats. Naruto loved it, it reminded him of ichiraku. I hadn’t known the shop before. I knew very little about his city anyway. 

‘One Miso ramen with extra meat!’ 

‘Same for me.. then.’ 

‘A good choice, sir.’ 

‘Are you complimenting your own taste in ramen?’ 

He laughed ‘Of course I am. I mean, have you ever met anyone with a ramen taste like mine?’ 

I looked at the glass of water in front of me, smiled softly. `I've never met anyone like you, at all.’ 

Naruto, who had no sense of shame of personal space (or who had learned not to give two fucks about those things) softly took my fingers in between his. ‘I wish we could do this any day.’ 

It was hard to imagine that that could be our lives. That wanting our lives to be like this every day was far from unrealistic. It was just a life. Sure, it was the best one I could imagine. The best way to pick myself up after losing Itachi. It was definitely what Itachi had hoped would come out of this stunt of his.

But it was realistic. All I needed was some guts. 

Naruto knew that too, but he didn’t say it like that. 

‘I’ll come meet you.’ Don’t get his hopes up too much, is what I told myself. Maybe also a little so that I couldn’t get my own hopes up. I had only asked what my options were, nothing more. ‘I’ll come over more often, you can come meet me.’ 

‘I’m a little afraid.. Sometimes.’ 

‘Of what?’ 

‘That you’ll fall back, eh- that you’ll shut me out again.’ 

That should have been more upsetting. I wished that I could tell him he was a fool for thinking so. But he had a point. Even I was afraid of that. I was afraid that I couldn’t do it without him chasing me. That I couldn’t just get up by myself and go meet him. ‘I won’t,’ I told him anyway. 

He stared at me. His bright blue eyes almost piercing holes through me, just so he could figure out what to tell me. There was no time though, the restaurant owner put two bowls on our table, smiled brightly, and mumbled a quick: ‘Enjoy your meal.’ 

‘Oh- eh- thanks..’ 

That evening we had sex at every spot in the apartment. As if Naruto wanted to mark the place before leaving, as soon as we came home he kissed me against the door. He whispered that he had wanted to do so all day and that he knew I wouldn’t appreciate the public thing. If it had been up to him, he would have kissed me against some building on the street. What he had planned as a sweet kiss, soon turned into grabbing each others crotch, licking each others neck, and him turning me around against the door. His breath against my neck was incredibly warm, my front door was freezing. It felt nice. He fingered me softly, there. He whispered that he was sorry, even though he was fooling nobody. 

‘Let’s move,’ I mumbled. ‘I want to hold onto something.’ 

He grinned. My heart sunk, twirled, shot up to my throat. ‘Alright..’ With that he lifted me a little, which was completely unnecessary, and let me go right in front of the kitchen table. He kissed me, as if he wanted to say that he didn’t care about my complaints, grinned some more, and turned me around. With one, strong hand he bent me until my upper body was laying on top of that table. Like that, he made love to me. Rough, sweet, and moaning loud like I had never heard him before. He asked me if I liked it. 

I could only think: if I’m leaving this cold place, I might as well have fucked the man of my dreams on the kitchen table. 

While cleaning all the sweat and juice off our bodies, we got into a playful discussion about Naruto being gentle, eventually making him get down on his knees and suck my dick in the shower. I became light in the head, tried to get a hold of his hair, and he- he indeed was so gentle. 

With our hair still wet from the shower we climbed into my bed together, for the first time, and I had never, never in my entire life, slept so well. 

It was about a week later when I got the mail from my boss with possible transfers. To my own surprise, my old hometown was one of the first on the list. I called my boss, met him up to discuss the matter, and realised that his attitude was the same as before. He wanted me to make myself happy. He recommended me to the other department. They took me in without question, a few days later, and even suggested that I’d get the managing position that was still open.

The entire time my heart was beating in my throat. This was really happening. I was really doing something so damn big. And the entire time I could think about nothing but: I want to tell Naruto. It was the only damn thing I wanted. 

I called him when I couldn’t keep it anymore, a few hours after the new department had said they’d wanted to hire me. My nerves were really getting the best of me. The beeping on the other side of the line was driving me insane.

‘Sasuke, hey,’ he sounded so soft, so sweet.

‘Hi.’ 

‘How are you doing? How’s work?’ 

‘Good..’ How the hell was I going to tell him this? 

‘Good. I miss you.’ He chuckled. His chuckle turned my insides around. ‘I hate this. I’m seriously thinking about stepping on a train right this second.’ 

‘Hold that off for me.’ 

He sounded shocked, was silent for a while. ‘Why? Baby, what’s wrong? Are you upset?’ 

‘No. No.. I was just thinking about coming to your place this time.’

‘I’d like that..’ 

‘Do you have some extra space?’ 

He chuckled. ‘You can sleep on my chest, don’t worry.’ 

I mentally rolled my eyes. ‘I mean- maybe for some of my stuff too. For like.. Fifteen plants. Why the hell did you get so many plants anyway. Who gets fifteen plants and then asks the other to move hm? You’re so-’

‘Sasuke-’ I stopped talking. ‘What do you mean? I don’t want to misunderstand. Do you want to drop off the plants or-’ 

‘No!’ Fuck.. ‘I- uh- I requested a transfer when you were here. They’re hiring me. I’m coming back home.’ 

‘Holyshit..’ 

‘I’ll try to get my own place, of course. I just thought that maybe I could start at your place and-’

‘Sasuke, that’s fucking great. Holyshit I-’ He stopped talking for a while. I heard his voice break, he sniffed his nose. ‘You’re always welcome, baby. My home is yours.’ He was warm, he was warm, so fucking warm. ‘But I might come your way anyway. You know, I could rent a small bus and come help you pack up. Sound like fun right? I’ve always wanted to drive a bus. It’ll make me feel like a real family man.’

I chuckled. ‘You’re insane.’

‘You basically decided to be the Uchiha family with me yourself, so don’t blame me now.’ 

‘I know..’ 

I could feel his smile through the phone. ‘Hey Sasuke..’ 

‘Hm?’ 

‘I’m so fucking glad, you know. I can’t believe you’re coming home, to me..’ 

‘You better believe it, idiot.’ 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed that. Comments make my day (:


End file.
